Fairy Tale
by earthsprite
Summary: This is loosly based on Nora Roberts and her books based in Ireland. An angery and overbearing fairy king and a strong headed Irish girl... things could get interesting...
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first try at this, so please be kind. This is actually a project for my creative writing class so... here goes nothing.

Oh, yea... I do own these charcters, but i'm sorry if i tread on anyone's plot.. it's not really of my own doing. This is based loosly on Nora Roberts' Ireland books.

Please Please Review!

* * *

Chapter 1 

The ship creaked and cracked around the 285 passengers of _The Starship_. As the ship rocked fiercely under the ferocious waves of the storm, one figure sat quietly alone, her clothes ratty and dirty from weeks of travel. As others cried and wailed with the violent pitching of the boat, she sat alone, solemn; in her small corner which she had clamed as her own. All of her worldly belongings contained in a tiny trunk, easily carried by one man. Though her body may be trapped in this dark and dank hold of the rancid ship, her mind flew back through time and space, back to her lovely green Ireland and the man she loved.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, in the northern snowcapped Kjolen Mountains, in a frozen cave, he sat. Striped of most of his powers, all but the essential to live, he was banished to the far frozen north, never again able to return to his beautiful Ireland, never to see the woman he loved. Here in this frozen cave he watched and observed the people of the tiny village below, doomed to never walk among them. As he stared into the small fire that kept him alive in this frozen wasteland, his thoughts traveled back to how he had come to be here in the barren land. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's chapter 2... hope you guys like it... please review...

* * *

Chapter 2

A blue green gray sea crashes dangerously at the base of the high palisades that seem to touch the sky. Sea foam and flotsam cling to the high crags and crevices of the stony face while the waves take out their vengeance on the ever constant cliffs. The air is cooling in afternoon as the sun sets over the watery horizon. Summer has ended and fall is beginning to show her face with the occasional blasts of icy wind off the sea. In the dusking light, the old grey stones covered in moss and lichen stand tall and proud forming the Dromberg circle.

Beneath these stones, through the layers of grass, earth and rock, it is whispered by the local folk that a fairy hill can be found only by those who do not wish to seek it. The mysterious caverns that hide in shadow beneath the earth's surface hold many unseen treasures. If one is lucky (or unlucky) enough to find their way into a fairy hill, a dark world he would find. The main cavern, great hall to the Fairy king is endless in its height and darkness. The only light comes from the two small braziers, one on either side of the king's stony throne.

There he sits dark and brooding, his piercing emerald eyes glow ever so slightly as he scowls into the dark. None would usually dare approach or even enter the great hall, cavernous and dark, for fear of his horrifying wrath, but today, some take the chance, hoping to be the new fairy queen.

It has not been pleasant in the fairy hill for many millennia for the king have not found one who could make him happy. Oh, that's not to say that many fine fairy ladies haven't tried. King Feidhelm ("fail + im") is not so easily pleased. His firm and strong chin sits in the cup of his palm as he gazes with displeasure at the lady attempting to win the crown. Beauty was not what he sought, for if it was, the first lady in his sight would have the crown. He searches for something that he can't seem to find among the Fey.

Piercing emerald eyes glower at the slight crowd that has gathered in his throne room, hoping that perhaps today, he might choose a wife. His forest green tunic was almost invisible in the dark lighting. His lighter green hose and tall fawn skin boot contrasted with the dark tunic, but did nothing for his dark and brooding mood. Just as Feidhelm was about to send the laughing and colorful court away, Quilan the king's lifelong friend, flew into the room with great flourish.

"Ho, and greetings to the great Feidhelm, King of the Fairies!" he cried as he swept to his place on the right side of the throne. The younger fairy, by only a few years, was dress gaily with bright reds and gold. Laughing and making jokes, Quilan attempted to lighten the fairy king's mood. With an icy glare from the brooding king, he quickly rid the throne room of all the inhabitants. Having known Feidhelm from birth, Quilan knew when enough was enough.

"Come now, cousin, it can't be all that bad. Surely you would have much more fun tripping some mortal or switching their screaming young for one of our own? You can't spend all you time brooding in this dark room. Which reminds me…" With a snap of his fingers the entire room quickly lit to a cheerful glow, revealing tapestries depicting historic scenes and long lost creatures and weapons of old, now gathering dust in their cases. "Much better."

Feidhelm glared at his cousin, then with a wave of his hand, extinguished all the light that had just been put fourth. He paid no attention to the slight pout on his Quilan's face and without a backwards glance Feidhelm headed down a dark hallway, the sound of his footsteps echoing off the walls and mingled with the gentle sound of dripping water coming from the room ahead. None but Quilan and Feidhelm were permitted in the room, for it was the king's only sanctuary, a place away from the nagging and constant chatter of the court.

"Not this again! Really Feidhelm you must find something to do with your time other than stare at this pool. Why don't you just approach the girl? How could she possibly resist the offer to be Queen of the Fairies?"

Once again ignoring his younger cousin, Feidhelm approached the small pool of water that sat in a raised basin in the middle of the dark room. Small torches lit the tiny room just enough so that the pictures in the basin could be seen. "Because Quilan, my annoying cousin, one simply does not just approach grown mortals and ask them to become Queen of the Fairies. How could I know if she would truly be happy here with me, and that she wouldn't leave and run off with the first mortal to enter our hill?" The king touched the tip of his long index finger to the water causing it to ripple. Quietly he muttered in Gaelic, asking the pictures to emerge. Once the water cleared, the image of a girl, a young woman really, appeared. She was talking quietly with the large farm horses that were rather adamant about not going any further along the road that passed close to the hill. The way to the village may have been shorter along that road, but no horse or oxen would pass by the stone circle quietly or without fuss.

Quilan came over and stood beside the king, watching the girl coax and plead with the horses to continue down the path. "Then, my dear cousin, you must first win her trust and her heart."

"And just how do you purpose I do that?" Feidhelm asked. What Quilan had not know was that he had met this girl before, appearing to her in times of great trouble when she was young and able to believe and trust in the Fair Folk. He had followed her when the family moved from Leap to the small farm outside Rosscarbery. But as she grew older, her parent's became more protective. They began to warn their children of the wicked and tricky way of the Fair Folk. She would know him, of that he was sure, but weather or not she would trust him was another story.

"I've got it!" Feildhelm announced as he continued to watch the girl in the pool. "You will woe her for me!" As he said this he turned and pointed his finger into Quilan's chest.

"Me, cousin?" Quilan was completely taken aback. "You would have me woe your love? What would you have me do, pretend to be you? Do great deeds in your name?" Quilan was completely lost as to why he, of all people was chosen to do this.

"No, my simpleminded cousin, you are to be yourself. Just simply use my name." Feildhelm smiled. This would work out perfectly! "When the time is right, you and I will switch places and I will declare my love to her. By that time you will have won her trust and her heart, and she will be my queen!"

Quilan stood, shocked at the idea that his king had presented. Use his name to woe the girl? It would never work. She would think badly of both if she ever found out. And even with all the power the Fieldhelm held, he could not force her to stay. Just as he was about to protest, Fieldhelm turned to him.

"And don't even think about protesting. You will do as I say." The king had that threatening gleam in his eye Quilan knew better than to challenge.

"As you wish, my lord." Quilan bowed his head in submission. There was nothing that he could do. Quick as a flash he was off to go confront the girl. Fieldhelm turned back to the pool to watch. Though the picture images were perfectly clear, not a single sound came fourth from the silent waters. That was the only flaw. Conjuring up a chair, he settled down to watch the show.

* * *

Don't forget to Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys, here's chaper 3... hope you like it.

Chapter 3

The world spun about as she twisted and turned, eyes ever on the sky. Perhaps today another fairy would come to her. Everyone thought she was crazy, and who could blame them. Her clothes were wild, muddy and dirty; her hair was matted and had not been washed in weeks. The fact that she rambled like a madwoman didn't help the village's opinion of her. Dizzy Teagan fell sprawled on her back, her golden hair fanned out about her. She laughed as she remembered the fairies and their funny dress and wonderful powers. How she wished that she could see them again. Hearing horses on the road, she sat up. She knew the cart and horses that now stood in the middle of the road and the girl who stood with them. They had once been friends. They had once shared stories of visits from the Fair Folk together. Knowing that she would not be welcome, Teagan made her way back towards the cliffs and the crashing sea.

* * *

Standing in the middle of the road, attempting to coax the two large draft horses to continue on their way along the road past the stone circle, Roisin ("ro + sheen") was extremely frustrated. She had left the farm fifteen minuets late, needing a quick and easy way to get to town. The fastest way was though the countryside. Unfortunately, the only road that didn't pass by the coast did pass dangerously close to the Dromberg Stone Circle. Those who lived in the small village of Rosscarberry and the farms surrounding it, they knew that a fairy hill rest beneath those old and mossing stones. Deciding to give the frightened horses a break, Roisin sat on the side of the road, inspecting her reflection in a small puddle. She was not an ugly girl; her fire red hair was long and hung down to her waist. Her blue eyes were light, the color of ripe blueberries, one of the only traits she had inherited from her Anglo-Saxon father. Her face was slightly angled, her cheekbones prominent, and her skin weathered and tan from working outside on the farm. She wasn't a beauty; none of the young men in the town had taken much notice of her.

Hiding behind a quite large bolder, Qulin watched the fire haired maiden below as she coaxed the horses past the fairy hill. Though their eyes were white with fear, they listened to her soft voice as she reassured them that no fairy would harm them. Quilan laughed at her comments, for she could not promise such a thing. He watched as she headed off to the side of the road, inspecting her reflection in one of the many puddles that covered the road. Knowing that the king, Feidhelm was watching him, Quilan rose from his hiding spot and walked down the road toward the girl and her horses. Past experiences told him that the horses would give him away, so Quilan cloaked his identity, assuming the appearance of a common man on his way to town.

"Good morning."

Startled, Roisin stood quickly. She hadn't heard the man approach. His clothes, once brightly colored, were covered with the dust and dirt of travel. He carried a small satchel, in which she assumed held more clothing, and his boots were well worn. Quickly she answered his greeting.

"Good morning to you as well."

"Having a bit of trouble?"

"Just a bit, these blockheads won't go any farther. If I don't hurry them along I'll be late to the market. Then my father will have my hide."

Stepping back to look at the situation, Quilan walked up to the horses and whispered in both their ears. "There, now have a go."

Unsure if she should trust this man, she slowly returned to the horses' heads. Standing between them, she began to walk, asking them to follow; surprisingly they did. There was something about him that Roisin couldn't quite place. Looking back, she signaled the man that he was welcome to join her on her trip to the town.

"Thank you very much for your help. I feared that I would have to turn around and go the long way."

"Why did you choose this path, if I may ask? Not many travel down this road, especially with a loaded wagon."

"This is the quickest way to the town. You see, I was running late. I thought I could save some time by taking this shortcut. Only thing is, the horses don't like to pass the old stone circle."

"Have you any idea why? I mean, it's just a circle after all, left by some ancient druids, I assume."

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I… I am traveling to Rathbarry castle. I have business with the Lord there."

As they neared the town, Roisin turned to the young man.

"You have yet to tell me your name, sir," she said it quietly for it was rather forward of her.

"I am terribly sorry, my good lady," he said bowing in his seat. "My name is .Qu…Feidhelm. My name is Feidhelm." That was close. He almost slipped there. Quilan smiled down at her for he was a good foot taller than she. "Now if I may be so bold as to ask you name, fair lady?"

Roisin blushed a pretty shade of pink, looking down at her rough hands. "Roisin."

"Little Rose? A very fitting name if I may say so." Quilan smiled at her shyness. He doubted that anyone had given her so much attention at once for she stayed quiet, holding her tongue. "I'm sorry. That was forward of me." Again they rode in silence, nether speaking.

"So…"

"I…"

Both stopped, looking at each other.

"Please go ahead," Quilan said. He watched her as she fiddled with the reins again.

"No, please, you first." They were quickly reaching the town, and Roisin knew how some tongues would wag if they were seen together.

"I was going to ask you if you had other family, besides your father that is." He watched her reaction to her question, enjoying the way the sunlight reflected off her fiery red hair.

Roisin hesitated, not knowing how much she should tell this stranger. "Well… I've two younger brothers and three younger sisters." Her face lit up as she described her younger siblings. Her family was her life. Though her father may be stern at times, she still loved him dearly.

* * *

please R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4's up. Sorry if they seem a little short... I'm working on making them longer... **Please Review**!

* * *

Chapter 4 

Entering the town, they passed small shops and homes, people going about their daily lives. Carts rattled over the rutted dusty roads, making their way to the market square. As they continued through town they passed the smithy; it was small but it served its purpose. The fair haired young man bent over his work, concentrating on forming the perfect shoe for the gentleman's horse. Finbar was an apprentice blacksmith in the small smithy of Rosscarbery. Every once in a while, the smith, Lorcan, would come over and check his work, showing him how to change the angle of the shoe or adjust the angle of the nail. At 20 he was large, muscular, and strong, and almost on his way to journeyman status. He had been apprenticed here in Rosscarbery for eight years, having first arrived when he was twelve. His father thought to make a smith out of him, hoping for a useful son who could build up the trade in his small home village of Leap. As he finished the final shoe of the gentleman's horse, Roisin came into the town. She was leading her family's two draft horses, pulling the wagon full of goods to be sold today in the town. He was about to greet her when he saw another man with her. Silently he watched as this man said something that made her laugh, the sweet sound filling the air.

Quilan listened quietly, absorbing the information that she told him. As they pulled up to the market stands. "I see that you love your family dearly." He helped her tie the horses to the hitching post and then began to help her to unload the wagon. Roisin laughed.

"Most of the time, yes. But there are some days… Lets' just say that being the oldest doesn't always have its advantages." She daftly carried a bag of grain and stacked it with the others. She greeted her sisters with warmth and laughter, giving them instructions on the placements of canned goods and other products that they were to sell that day. As she was heading back to the cart to retrieve another armload of goods, she met her father.

"You're late again Roisin." Eamon rounded the corner of the rickety cart, his arms loaded with two sacks of wheat, and a crumpling basket of potatoes.

"I'm sorry Da; I had some trouble with the horses on the way here. They…"

"You didn't try to go down the coast road again did you?" Eamon set down his load in front of their small market stand, waving one of the boys over to reposition them. He turned to his eldest daughter waiting for her response. Roisin looked down at her feet not answering.

"How many times must we be through this? I don't want you near that circle Roisin. Strange things happen there, and I'll not have the king of the Daoine Sidhe casting his eye or magic upon you!" His face had turned a slighter shade of red with anger and worry over his precious daughter. She was most like his beloved Aideen whom had died giving birth to their youngest son.

"Da, it's not as if anything happened. If Feidhelm hadn't come along I would have been even latter." She motioned to Quilan who had just returned laden with two very large baskets of vegetables. _Why must Da worry so? It's not as if I'm still a child…_

Having set down the baskets, Quilan turned to Roisin's father, extending his hand in greeting.

"So you are the young man who helped my foolish daughter. And why, may I be asking, were you traveling along the coast road?" Eamon took the offered hand, shaking it with some caution.

Finbar watched as the stranger helped her unload the wagon, greeting her father with a friendly smile and firm handshake. _That should be me_. For two years now he had watched Roisin, admired her strength and perseverance to overcome the hardships that the Lord had thrown her. After her mother's death, Roisin had the responsibility of taking care of her younger brothers and sisters, and all the house chores and helping her father on the farm. The boys were of some help, but were still too young to lend a hand with the plowing and most of the field work. Through it all she still remained sweet and kind, always helpful and cheery, but still pretty shy. Determined that he would no longer stand by and watch her be swept away by a stranger Finbar began to plan. _Today, daughter of Eamon or soon after today, you will know me… I have loved you from afar for too long._

Quilan shook Eamon's hand.

"I'm on my way to the Rathbarry castle. I have business with the lord there." he replied.

"And where are you from? You're a stranger to these lands for I've not seen you here before." Eamon was wary of this stranger who just happened to come upon his daughter along the road by the fairy hill.

"I'm… I'm traveling from Dublin, as it were." Quilan had never been to Dublin in all of his long life, yet it seemed to be an acceptable place.

"All the way from Dublin? And without and horse or bag to your name? The lord will not look kindly on you; for sure as the sun rises you are as poor as I." Eamon looked at the young man, questioning weather or not he should be worried about having him in his daughter's presence. Though he was a devout Catholic, Eamon was also a firm believer of the Fair Folk and worried for his daughters.

"And do you have a specific time in which you must be arriving at the lord's castle?" An extra hand would not go amiss during the harvest season.

"My lord is not expecting my until the winter months. I made better time than I had anticipated." Quilan glanced back and fourth between Roisin and her father. "I plan to work through the harvest season, earning my keep until it is time for me to go onward, seeing as it would extremely rude to come early. Would you know of any farmer who might need an extra hand?"

"Perhaps… Let's see how well you take to hard labor." Eamon responded before his daughter could speak. Help didn't come around every day, and he was not about to send him off to his angry neighbors.

* * *

There it is... hope you liked it... please R&R!

I know you are reading my story so please please please**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5. I know you guys are reading my story so please **REVIEW! **

* * *

Feidhelm sat back, content with Quilan's progress. Standing, he stretched and then whispered to the pool, causing the images to disappear and fade. If any should look upon the pool, they would see a plain stone basin full of crystal clear water, and that would be all. Retiring for the night, Feidhelm extinguished the lights with a wave of his hand and headed off to his chambers.

* * *

Quilan sighed, feeling the eyes of Fiedhelm finally leave him. The king had retired to bed, and perhaps would give him more than a good night's sleep alone without his constant supervision. He gladly accepted the offer of work from Eamon, eager to prove himself nothing more than a mere human, giving Roisin's father no reason to doubt or distrust him. Through out the day, Quilan applied himself to his tasks, helping the family sell large quantities of vegetables and staple grains. The sacks of raw wheat were some of the first to go, the local village miller eagerly bartering for all twelve sacks. Quilan watched, amused, as Roisin took care of most of the bartering. Talking the miller up from the pitiful price of five chickens and a small calf to a well fatted cow and her new born calf, she achieved the most successful trade of the day. As the family began to pack up the things that did not sell and their newly acquired items, the cow and calf included, clouds began to gather alarmingly fast. The wind began to pick up as they headed out of town. Just as the farmstead came into sight, the heavens let loose their furry. 

"Roisin, you and the boy unload the cart and put away the horses, the come inside!" Eamon was already on his way into the house, herding the younger children in front of him. They made all hast to get inside the small barn as fast as possible. The wind shook the walls of the barn, but inside they were fairly safe and relatively dry. Looking around, Quilan jumped down from the cart and offered his hand up to help Roisin down.

"Thank you. Come, should get these horses put away. Take the cow and calf and put them in the second stall on the right, next to Benny." She then moved to the side of one of the giant horses and quickly began to remove the leather straps, releasing it from the harness. Quilan removed the rope from the back of the cart and led the unwilling cow into her new home next to the large mule.

The storm raged about them, but they moved unconcerned. Quietly they put things in their proper places, ropes on hooks, extra straps and bits of leather with the harnesses, fodder for the horses and cow in the loft above, all things had their place. Once they had finnished putting everything away, Roisin turned to head back to the house.

* * *

I know it's short, but pleasePLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW!** Don't make me be mean... 


	6. Chapter 6

I can promise you guys that I will not update until I get some reviews, it's not very encouraging to have only two **TWO** reviews on my whole story. Please Please Please review. It's the only way thatI know if you like my story, or don't like my story, or want somthing to happen to one of my charcters.So, please, please please REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 6

"You may stay here in the barn. There's plenty of hay in the loft to make a proper bed. I'll be back in a while and bring you some supper." She looked down at her boots, feeling sorry for her father's orders. She knew that he would never be allowed to sleep in the house, besides, it was probably cooler out in the barn, away from the hearth fire that must always be lit.

"As you wish, my lady." Quilan gave her a quick bow before gracefully climbing the ladder into the loft.

For the next two days, Quilan worked harder than he ever had in his very long life. Plowing the harvested fields, bringing in the last of the corn, piling together the straw into large stacks in the fields, repairing the stone walls that separated the fields, by the second night he was exhausted. Wanting desperately to be somewhat clean again, Quilan removed his shirt, and went into the barnyard. Using the cool water drawn from the well, he dumped a whole bucket full over his head, trying to rid himself of the sticky salty sweat. At that moment, Roisin came out of the house with a tray of food for him. She stood silent as she watched the water run down over his strong muscular and very bare chest. Unaware of her presence, Quilan used an old rag to slosh the refreshingly cool water over his back and arms. Having finished, Quilan then turned and walked back into the barn. Just as Roisin was about to enter, he reappeared, his very dirty shirt in his hand.

"Roisin!"

"I…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt you. I..I just brought you something to eat." She stammered over the words, extremely embarrassed to have been caught staring.

"It's fine, really. I was just going to rinse this out." Gently, he stepped around her, and placed the shirt into a bucket of clean water. After swirling it around in the water, he removed the now drenched shirt and wrung it out. Coming back to Roisin he motioned for her to follow him up the ladder.

"Please, won't you join me for something to eat?"

"Well I…"

"Please?" He didn't want to eat alone again. It seemed that she had been avoiding him, going out of her way to not come in contact with him. Perhaps he could find out why if she would just talk to him.

"Very well…" Reluctantly Roisin followed him up the ladder, climbing with one hand, balancing the tray in the other. Quilan reached out a hand, offering her help over the last edge of the ladder. Gratefully she accepted, then handed him the covered tray.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." Quilan waved a hand to the large amount of hay with a smile. Then he turned his attention to food.

"This is amazing! Did you cook this yourself?" Quilan's mouth was partly full of food as asked her the question. Laughing, Roisin answered him.

"Yes. My younger sister baked the bread though. I'm glad you enjoy it."

"It's wonderful! I have never had such tender roast."

Once he had finished eating, Quilan lay back on the hay.

"Thank you again for that wonderful meal."

"You're more than welcome my lord."

"Please call me Feidhelm. I am no more a lord than you are a lady." The moment that the words escaped his lips, Quilan knew that they sounded wrong.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean that! It's just…." but he was cut off by Roisin's laughter.

"It's true, Feidhelm. I am no lady, nor do I have the aspiration to be one. I can hope for no more than a good marriage to one, possibly wealthier than us. Then I will be expected to give my husband children, keep his house clean, and help him with the work of the day."

"Surely you want more out of life than that? You could do what ever you wish!"

"I dare not disobey my father. He is all I have left in this world and he holds all my worldly goods. If he were to disown me, I would have nothing, nowhere to go. That is not a position I would put myself in willingly."

"Very well, you are not to disobey your father. I understand that, but why not marry for love?" As he spoke, she moved closer to him, laying next to him in they hay.

"Love? When would I have the time to find love? Between taking care of my younger brothers and sisters, helping out on the farm, and keeping house, how in the world do you purpose that I find love?"

"Perhaps you should not be looking for love, because love often comes at the most unexpected times, and in the most unexpected ways."

All night they continued to talk. Sometime in the dark early morning, it began to rain. The gentle patter of raindrops on the thatch room and the comforting sounds of the animals below them soon lulled them to sleep.

* * *

Don't forget to review! That means go down to the little box in the left hand corner of your screen and click submit review. Then you type your thoughts on my story in that little box and hit submit. It's really not that hard. 


	7. Chapter 7

Here you go guys... you know what, i'm not even going to ask anymore, because all of you reading my story, and yes, i know you are reading it, don't find it interesting enough to review. so you're just going to have to deal with what you get. it might even get worse from here so...

* * *

Chapter 7 

"He knows!" Quilan sat bolt upright in hay. He had known it had been too good to be true that Feidhelm had left them alone without checking up on them for two nights.

"What? Feidhelm, what are you talking about? Who knows?" Roisin leaned up on one elbow to closer examine his face.

"No, no. I'm not Feidhelm. Feidhelm knows!" Quilan said in a quick and hurried voice. "You see I'm not really Feidhelm. I'm his cousin Quilan. He sent me here in his place to woo you for him. You see he's the one that really cares for you…"

A look of horror crossed Roisin's face. "You…" She quickly began to gather the remains of her outdoor clothing, for they had fallen asleep on the hay. She searched for her cloak and boots to return to the house with haste.

"No, no Roisin, I didn't mean that! You know I care for you! Please, please don't think that, please. I had no say in the matter. He's the king; I have to do whatever he says!" At that moment, Quilan knew he had said too much.

Roisin stared at him, trying to comprehend what he had just said. "The king? What on earth could he be the king of? Ireland has no king!" Roisin was becoming scared. Just what was Feid… no, Quilan talking about?

"Explain yourself!" she cried.

_Oh boy, now you did it Quilan. How are you going to get yourself out of this one? What should I say to her? How can I possibly make her understand my feelings for her without her thinking everything I do is an act? How do I make her believe that I truly love her?_ Quilan shifted from foot to foot thinking.

"Roisin I don't know how to answer you. Please, you have to believe me. The king …"

"No!" she cried, cutting him off from whatever he was about to say. "I don't have to listen to a word you say. How could you lie to me? How could you do this to me?" Roisin made an even more desperate search for her cloak. Pulling on her boots, she rummaged around in the hay, wanting desperately to be alone. Quilan tried to continue. Somehow he would make her understand.

"The king is very forceful in his ways. There was no refusing his task. He has been watching me from the very moment we met on the road. It was only after the storm that he decided I could handle things on my own and left me to my own devices. I hadn't planned it this way…" he tried to explain, "… I wasn't planning on falling in love." The last was finished in no more than a whisper. How in the world could he make her understand the kind of position he was in?

Roisin stopped her desperate search, her hand hovering over the hay covered cloak.

_Love? Did he just say that he has fallen in love? Surely not with me… how could he love me? Oh God, is this some kind of cruel joke, some sick twisted way to answer my prayers? Allowing me to fall in love with him only now to find out that there is no way I could have him?_

Quilan watched her closely, seeing her thinking, wishing that he could know what was going through her mind.

"Roisin? Please, say something." He moved a bit closer to her, bending down trying to see her face. Slowly he reached out his hand and brushed back her hair that had fallen over her face. He was shocked to see tears falling from her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Roisin?" his voice was soft and full of concern.

Hearing his voice so soft and full of worry only weakened her defenses more. She crumpled into a small heap in the hay. She was about to say something when Quilan suddenly went ridged. A far-away look came to his eyes. Their hands had been grasped together, so when he suddenly took off out of the barn she was dragged along with him.

* * *

Finbar had been on his way to Roisin's farm, slowly making his way through the fields, when he spotted Quilan and Roisin dashing across the grass. Horrified, Finbar realized that Quilan was glowing. They were moving at an alarming rate and it seemed that Roisin was being dragged along against her will. Infuriated, Finbar followed them, determined to rescue Roisin from this glowing menace.

* * *

Eamon had just left the house, intending to collect some of the dried vegetables from the barn when he saw Quilan and Roisin rush out of the barn and off into the fields. Something was not right with the picture, particularly because an unearthly light had surrounded Quilan, a visual sign of the spell he was under. Eamon froze in fright at the sight of his daughter and the man. She seemed to be struggling along behind him, yet he did not slow his pace for her. 

_He's kidnapping my daughter! She is being kidnapped by one of the Daoine Sidhe! I must find help._

Franticly he ran back into the house, ordering that none of his remaining children were to leave the building, under any circumstances. Leaving his oldest son in charge, Eamon then dashed out to the barn again, vaulted onto one of the work horses and dashed into town.

* * *

Alright, I've changed my mind. Please please review. I'm getting really tired of asking and not getting any response. 


	8. Chapter 8

Righ, so I'm not going to blab on like I did at the begining of my last chapter, because if you're like me, you don't even really read the author notes at the top of each chapter so... we're almost done with the story... maybe one or two chapters left.

* * *

Chapter 8

Quickly Quilan led Roisin across the fields towards the stone circle.

"Quilan, where are you taking me? Stop this instant! What are you doing?" Roisin tried to get a straight answer out of him as they stumbled along. He refused to answer her, seemingly driven by an unknown power.

Quilan wished with all his heart that he could answer her, explain to her what was happening, but the spell was too strong. He was answering a summoning and there was no way to resist. Their hands had been interlocked when the call had been sent out, therefore forcing him to bring her along. As they approached the stone circle, a dark hole appeared in the center.

* * *

Finbar scrambled over the fields, struggling to keep up with the frantic pace set by Quilan and Roisin. He did not want to alert them to his presence, so he kept his distance. As they neared the stone circle, the air about them changed. Finbar could feel the magic in the air, thick and heavy. He was almost regretting his heroic choice to follow his love. Almost.

* * *

Desperate, Eamon ran into the local pub, crying for help.

"Please, please you must help me! They've taken her!"

All activity in the pub stopped as he burst into the room. The bartender came out from behind the bar, attempting to calm Eamon down.

"Calm down, old man. What are you talking about? Who has taken whom?" Derry, the bartender, moved Eamon to a bar stool, forcing him to sit down.

"Roisin! The Daoine Sidhe have taken Roisin!"

His claim was met with complete silence. Then suddenly the entire pub was filled with hysterical laughter.

"What are you talking about, old man? Go; find somewhere else to tell your wild stories." Derry, with the help of Lorcan, the town smith, escorted Eamon out of the pub. Roughly, they tossed him out into the street then laughing they headed back in.

Publicly shamed and embarrassed Eamon made his way back to his horse.

"Psssst!"

Eamon spun around, looking for the source of the sound.

"Pssst! Over here!"

Following the voice Eamon walked around the corner of the pub and was met by the wild girl. Her clothes were wild, muddy and dirty; her hair was matted and had not been washed in weeks

"You say your daughter was taken by the Daoine Sidhe?"

"Y-y-yes." Eamon was reluctant to answer this crazy girl. She ranted and raved through out the village about seeing the Fair Folk.

"I can take you to their fairy hill. Follow me!" and before Eamon could answer, she dashed off out of town down the coast road, leaving Eamon to scramble to follow behind.

* * *

_What type of dark magic is this that creates holes in the ground and pulls people unknowingly through the dark?_ thought Roisin. As they drew closer to the center of the stone circle she realized that it was not only a dark hole, but an earthen staircase leading down into the dark. The moment they entered the circle, torches lit themselves, acknowledging the presence of a magical being.

Roisin clutched Quilan's hand tightly. There must be some way out of this. How could she be married to a man she had never met, a magical one at that? She didn't love him, how could she possibly marry him? Quickly they made their way down the earthen staircase. Torches lit the way, crackling merrily. _Fiedhelm might be in a good mood _thought Quilan. Quietly they entered the great hall, full of fairies and other creatures. Bright blues, greens, reds, golds, oranges, and violets filled the room, shimmering on the slight bodies of the folk who wore them. The crowd parted for them, whispering behind delicate hands, eyes darting in every direction. Treachery was here in the court, and the king was in a foul mood. When they finally made their way up to the dais at the far end of the large and cavernous hall, Fiedhelm loomed over them. A cruel smile upon his lips, for the object of his affection was about to be his.

"You have done well, cousin. She is even more beautiful in person."

Quilan hung his head, knowing that the comment was just another dagger into his heart. Roisin didn't love him now, how could she after he had betrayed her like this? Quilan knew that his punishment would come soon enough, for Fiedhelm had seen them together and seen the love that they had shared. Fiedhelm gestured for two of the ladies in waiting that had been assembled for the future queen to come forward.

"Take the girl to herrooms." He waved his hand impatiently. Frantically, Roisin looked up at Quilan, begging silently for some help and not to be taken away. She feared these fairies, knowing what they did do to mortals who entered their realm.

Quilan recognized the plea for help and scrutinized the waiting women, recognized them as some of his friends. He nodded to Roisin, hoping that she would understand that these were friends, and they would allow no harm to come to her.

As the door to the great hall closed behind the women, Fiedhelm rounded on Quilan, fire in his eyes.

* * *

When he reached the top of the earthen stairs Finbar hesitated. All the stories that his mother had told him screamed at him not to go down. But what choice did he have; save his mortal life, or save the life of the woman he loved? Quickly, he ran down the staircase, the torches were extinguishing just before him, leaving him in half light. As he reached the bottom of the stairs Finbar again hesitated. The great hall was full of many other worldly beings, brightly dressed, and richly decorated with glimmering jewels. Glancing around the entrance, Finbar knew that if he didn't find some sort of disguise that he would be found out right away. Luckily for Finbar, a fairy gentleman had had a bit too much to drink and sat snoring just inside the doorway. Very carefully Finbar removed the drunk gentleman's outer garments, a crimson cloak, evergreen doublet, and bright leaf green hose. Always the respectful type, Finbar removed his farmer's cloak and covered the fairy, not wanting to leave him completely without protection from the chilly air of the great hall. Going back into the hallway at the base of the stairs, Finbar quickly changed into the rich garments. Now, looking much more like one of the lesser Fair Folk, Finbar re-entered the hall.

* * *

"This way! This way, good sir! The fairy hill is just inside the stones. I've been there, I've seen them. I have. Hurry good sir!"

Eamon followed behind the wild girl, his old legs moving as fast as they would carry him.

"Are you certain this is where he has taken her?" He was loath to trust the raving girl, but who else would believe him that his beloved daughter had been kidnapped by the Fair Folk?

"Yes, yes, good sir! This is the way and if we hurry the door may still be open. There still may be a chance of getting your daughter back!" Teagan climbed over the hill and ran down to the stone circle. There in the center, an earthen staircase leads down into the dark.

"I've found it, sir! I've found the entrance to the fairy hill! Hurry, sir! Hurry!" she cried.

Eamon followed the girl into the stone circle and down the winding steps. He was frantically trying to remember the laws and ways of the Fair folk considering mortals. There must be some way that he could get his daughter back. They wound their way through the dark, down, down and further down.

* * *

Right, so only one more chapter left.


End file.
